Presented 17 invited talks over the past year in a concerted effort to disseminate widely the profound new capabilities of mass spectrometry to the solution for biomedical problems SEE LIST ON FOLLOWING PAGE) INVITED TALKS (Sept. 94 - Oct. 95) Third International Symposium on Mass Spectrometry in the Health and Life Sciences, San Francisco, Sept. 13-18, 1994. New York Structural Biology Discussion Group, New York Academy of Sciences, Sept. 28, 1994. Wadsworth Seminar, Wadsworth Center for Laboratories and Research, Albany, N.Y., Oct. 6, 1994. First Australian Peptide Conference, Queensland, Oct. 16-21, 1994. Chemistry Colloquium, State University of New York, Stony Brook, Nov. 18, 1994. R.W. Johnson Pharmaceutical Research Institute Seminar, Dec. 1, 1994. 7th Sanibel Conference on Mass Spectrometry, Sanibel Island, Florida, Jan. 21- 24, 1995. "The Physics and Chemistry of Electrospray and Multiply Charged Ions" Gordon Conference on Structures, Energetics and Dynamics of Gaseous Ions, Ventura, Calif. 26 Feb. - 3 March 1995. Biochemistry Seminar, Albert Einstein College of Medicine, New York, 28 March 1995. ASMS 43rd Conference, Atlanta, Ga., 21-26 May 1995. Gordon Conference on Bioorganic Chemistry, Proctor Academy - Andover, NH. 18-23 June 1995. Center for Molecular Biotechnology, Univ. Washington, 1 Sept. 1995. Nobel Minisymposium: Impact of Biomedical Mass Spectrometry, Stockholm, 18 Sept. 1995. 11th Asilomar Conference on Mass Spectrometry "The Challenges of High Mass Ions: New Approaches to Structure, Energetics and Reactivity, Sept. 24-28, 1995. Biomedical Engineering Society, Annual Fall Meeting, Boston, MA. Oct. 6-8, 1995. 12th Montreux LC/MS Symposium, Hilton Head Island, S.C. 1-3 Nov. 1995.